Violence
King's Quest I Violence in KQ1, where applicable in general is considered semi-positive moral choice (in most cases you will gain some points), however it is not nearly positive as taking the non-violent approach. The exception is that killing the witch and troll nets the most points. Killing the dragon in the original was considered negative (lose points), and positive in the remake (gain points). *Killing the witch gives you points. *Killing the troll using the goat gives you points. Trying to kill it with your dagger, he realizes the troll is bigger than him, stronger than him, and much meaner than him. He knows better than to even try it. *Killing the giant (gain two points in original, three points in remake). *Killing the dragon. With unerring aim, the dagger streaks through the air and pierces the soft, unprotected skin under the dragons throat. (In original, lose 2 points, in remake gain three points) *Killing the goat (no points lost). *Graham thinks about killing wolf, but realizes its too fast for him. He realizes the wolf's muscles are coiled steel springs. It's massive jaws, razor-sharp teeth long, wicked claws are a deadly blur. He thinks again about trying to kill it. *Graham would attempt to kill the ogre, but realizes its practically indestructible. He realizes its way too strong for him. *Graham would attempt to kill the dwarf, he realizes its much agile. *Graham would attempt to kill the sorcerer, its protected by magic. He realizes there is nothing more dangerous than an angry sorcerer. He felt it was best to avoid the evil magician than do anything that could cause him to retaliate. *Graham would attempt to kill the rat, but realizes its much too powerful. *Graham would attempt to kill the leprechauns, but realizes they are protected by a magic that prevents him from drawing his weapon King's Quest II *Killing Dracula earns points. *Killing the snake loses points. *Killing the lion loses points. *Killing or letting the fish die does little (must fish again). *Graham would like to kill Hagatha, but she's way to powerful for him to push, or... *Graham would attempt to kill the Dwarf, but its too agile. *Graham would attempt to kill, the wizarz is protected by magic. *Graham would kill the wolf, but... King's Quest III *Alexander earns points for killing the dragon. *Alexander isn't a violent or treacherous person, and thus refuses to try to kill Manannan in his sleep, and he's much too weak to kill him when he's awake. * King's Quest IV *Rosella earns points for killing Lolotte * King's Quest V *Graham earns points for killing Mordack. *Graham earns points for killing yeti. King's Quest VI *Alexander earns points for killing Minotaur. *Alexander gains points for fighting Abdul Alhazred in combat. King's Quest VII King's Quest VIII *Connor kills (or is able to kill) every evil being, so that they will not hurt or kill the innocent in the lands, to free innocents, etc. He is only able to banish Lucreto. It is possible to avoid some combat by running away, or using invisible potions.